To Find the Prophecy
by AccioGoodWriting
Summary: Harry Potter has been captured by Voldemort. Will the Order find him in time? Or will Harry be forced to reveal the secret of the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the character from the books that appear in this story. I do own Katavanni. Updates on other OC's throughout the story.**

Sirius had just stepped out of #12 Grimmauld Place for a breath of fresh air, when he heard a loud _pop_ right beside him. He turned to his left and saw a bedraggled girl, clothes torn and dirty, panting beside him.

"Don't have much time," she panted, "Harry – Potter – trapped with Voldemort and James Potter – I escaped – they're in northwest corner of Eng-" she was cut off mid-sentence by two Death Eaters popping in and Disapparating with her. Sirius ran back inside and burst into the Order meeting that had just begun.

"Dumbledore! Everyone! Harry's been captured!" he yelled, "Some girl told me that he had been captured by You-Know-Who." Sirius calmed down some, when another thought popped into his head. "Wait, she also said that James Potter had been kidnapped as well! But how is that possible? Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked very alarmed. "Snape, you were their Secret Keeper! How did Voldemort find out where Katavanni and James were hiding?"

"He used Legilimency against me, Dumbledore. I wasn't strong enough to block him out," Snape replied calmly.

"You're telling me that James has been alive for almost fifteen years, and you never told Harry?!" Sirius exclaimed, "And who is Katavanni?!"

"Yes, he is alive, but has been in a coma until five months ago. He is now recovering, and was not ready to see anyone. Katavanni is Harry's sister. She is the same age as Harry, due to being born prematurely. But we were not able to collect her from Godric's Hollow. A Muggle social worker picked her up before we could go back to retrieve her. We located her in a Belarussian Muggle orphanage just four months ago," Dumbledore explained, "But, we shall not dwell on that. Sirius, did she say anything about where they were keeping her?"

"She said northwest corner of England."

"That's where the Malfoy Manor is. We will start planning a rescue immediately."

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Katavanni was struggling against the two Death Eaters holding her arms as they brought her before Voldemort. Eventually, they forced her to her knees. She refused to look down at the ground, and instead looked Voldemort right in the eye.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I see you figured out how to escape," Voldemort said, a glint of anger in his eyes, "I guess you will just have to be punished. But before that, I would like to introduce you to your brother."

Katavanni glanced away from those red eyes and looked to where a boy who looked surprisingly like her, with messy black hair and piercing green eyes, save the scar on his forehead. He was staring at her, probably thinking the same thing about her. Then her head was jerked back by the hair, forcing her to stand.

"Harry, meet your sister, Katavanni. Katavanni, meet your brother, Harry. Ah, James, you finally decided to join us!" Voldemort said, sickeningly. Katavanni looked up to her father, who had a rising bruise on his cheek from being knocked out by a Death Eater.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall begin. If Harry doesn't give up the prophecy, my Death Eaters and I will torture Katavanni, and James, you will just have to watch. Now, who will we begin with?" As Voldemort contemplated his decision, Katavanni looked at Harry, trying to tell him with her eyes to never give in, no matter what they did. Harry nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"Draco, come here," hissed Voldemort, "You have ten minutes to use any curse on Katavanni that you can. Make it good."

Draco stepped shakily towards Katavanni, and yelled, "Crucio!" Katavanni's back arched and her fists clenched, but once the spell was over, she smiled.

"Is that the best you can do, Draco? I thought you said you were good at the Dark Arts," she spat at him.

"Chain her to the wall," Draco said. The two Death Eaters brought Katavanni to the chains dangling next to Harry, and locked her in. As Draco came closer, Katavanni kicked out with both egs and hit him in the stomach. Draco doubled over, but when he got back up he said, "Locomotor Mortis." Katavanni's legs locked.

"Confringo!" Draco yelled forcefully. Fire exploded out of his wand and hit Katavanni in the arm, eliciting a hiss of pain, but nothing more. Then he yelled, "Crucio!" again. Katavanni thrashed in her chains, but made no sound.

"That's enough, Draco," Voldemort said. Harry looked from Katavanni to his father, seeing the look of rage on his face. And that's how the torture continued. Most of the Death Eaters used wands and cast curses, but some used other means.

After about twelve other Death Eaters, Katavanni's chest was heaving. Then Voldemort called Antonin Dolohov. Katavanni looked up to see the malice in his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists as he stepped forward. Then he started punching her in the stomack ribs and face. When he successfully split her lip, caused her nose to bleed, and at least fracture three ribs, he conjured a hammer. He wasn't satisfied that all she was doing was hissing in pain, he needed to make her scream for the first time that night. He brought the hammer down on her hand with a sickening crack. Katavanni let out a scream, but it didn't satisfy Dolohov. He brought the hammer down three more times on her arm, shattering it, before Voldemort called for him to stop. The skin had also split, and blood was running down her arm and dripping to the floor. Harry didn't know what to do. He had gotten the message to not say anything, but to see his sister, even though they had just met, in so much pain, it was hard not to tell Voldemort the rest of the prophecy. When Lucius Malfoy stepped up, everyone could see that he had a malicious glint. At first, he surveyed the girl, taking in the bruises, burns, everything, when she finally lifted her head and glared at him. It was a powerful, defiant glare, and it made him angry. Lucius conjured a metal table full of knives, and advanced toward her. He held the smaller knife in front of her face before stabbing it into her shoulder, twisting it hard until it reached bone. As Katavanni screamed, James started crying, but he couldn't move in his full body bind. Harry guiltily thought that he was glad that she was the one being tortured, not him. Lucius took the knife out, put it back, and advanced with a much larger knife, that he stick through the back of her right knee. She screamed again, and Harry saw Draco cover his ears at the unearthly sound. For some reason, he looked on the verge of tears.

Katavanni shook as she watched the knife. Then Lucius said, "Obscuro," and her vision went black. She shook even harder, not knowing what was next, when she felt something pierce through her foot that definitely wasn't a knife. In quick succession, she felt a knife go through her burnt and broken hand. She screamed until her voice went hoarse. Then she saw light again, and Bellatrix coming towards her.

"Oh, is wittle girl Potter scared of kind Bellatrix?" Bellatrix asked in her condescending baby voice. And Bellatrix proceeded to smash her right arm even further. Then she moved to her right leg, pulverizing the bone and flesh until it was all a bloody mess. Bellatrix conjured a hammer and smashed it into her ear, and looked about to hit it again when they heard a loud _pop_ from the other side of the room. It was Snape.

"Ah, Snape, just in time to escort the Potters to their cells for a little family bonding time!" Voldemort said. Snape just nodded, and moved towards Katavanni.

"Oh, Snape," Voldemort continued, "Guard them for the night. I don't want Miss Potter here to escape us again."

Snape nodded again, and continued to unchain Katavanni and help her up. They walked down slimy steps, and must corridors until they reached a large cell. The other Death Eaters holding Harry and James threw them unceremoniously into it. Snape motioned for them to go, and he set Katavanni down as gently as he could, and closed the cell.

"I'm so, so sorry, Katavanni, that you had to go through that," Snape said.

"S'fine, Snape. I'm fine," she replied hoarsely. Then she broke down into a fit of coughing up blood, and fell into a seizure on the floor.

 **AN: This is my first fic, all reviews welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to post this, even though no one has reviewed. Wait, scratch that, someone advertised their business as a review. Please don't do that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I do own Katavanni. Updates on other OC's throughout the story.**

Katavanni continued to convulse on the floor while Snape, Harry, and James stared. Finally, Snape heard her start coughing, and he sprang into action. He pointed his wand at the ear Bellatrix had smashed with a hammer, and muttered, "Episkey." Katavanni was pulled from the throws of the seizure, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Bloody hell," she rasped, "My head hurts." She chuckled, and was quickly silenced by the three glares from the men next to her. At that moment Draco came skidding to a stop in front of the cell.

"Kat, are you alright?" he asked, panicked.

"Do I look alright?" Katavanni growled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Kat!" Draco was nearly wailing. Harry, or Snape for that matter, had ever seen him this distressed before.

"Goddammit, Malfoy, my head bloody hurts!"

"Oh, shit, sorry," Draco replied, lowering his voice considerably. He looked at her ear, which had been bloody and mangled when he saw her last. "How did you heal your ear?" he asked.

This time, Snape replied calmly, "She was having a seizure, most likely caused by the trauma to her head. So I healed it."

"SNAPE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DARK LORD WILL DO TO HER WHEN HE FINDS OUT SHE HEALED IT?" Draco roared. Harry noticed Katavanni clutching her head, trying to say something, but in too much pain.

"Malfoy. MALFOY!" Harry yelled, looking apologetically at Katavanni, "Look at Katavanni."

Draco turned to see Katavanni holding her head, eyes squinted tightly shut. He was instantly quiet.

"I must go, but I promise, I will be back tomorrow night. But I'm going to have to hurt you again, Kat, and I'm so sorry." And with that, Draco left, leaving Snape, Harry, James, and Katavanni alone. James had been silent through the whole ordeal. He finally said, "I didn't even know I had a daughter until a week ago. Harry, I knew you were alive, but I was in a coma for years. They never expected me to fully awaken. But something has just occurred to me. I know everything about Harry, but nothing about you," James said. Katavanni, who was pale already, looked deathly white.

"First I lived in a bunch of different foster homes, then I was in juvenile detention for a while, then I lived on the streets, and finally Dumbledore found me at a Girl's Home, and now I'm stuck here with you," Katavanni said. She did so in a weird way, not meeting anyone's eyes, and just continuing the sentence without taking a breath, or giving details. Harry, James, and Snape became suspicious. What wasn't she telling them? Suddenly, Snape said, "I must go," and Apparated out of the dungeon. Soon after, Katavanni fell into a restless sleep.

 _Katavanni's head jerked up at the sound of stumbling footsteps coming down the stairs._

" _And just what do you think you're doing?" a reedy voice, smelling of alcohol said from behind her. Katavanni turned, and said defiantly, "I'm getting food. I'm hungry."_

" _And who gave you permission to eat, whore?"_

" _No one."_

" _Well, well, standing up to me, eh? I'll just have to teach you some manners!" The man shoved her against the wall. Her head slammed into it, making her dizzy. Then, the man threw her to the floor, kicking viciously at her face until it was covered in blood, and kicked her ribs until he heard several satisfying cracks. Then he left her there until morning._

Katavanni woke up to the voice of Nott, the Death Eater, saying, "Wake up, bitch. The Dark Lord wants to see you. Katavanni struggled to rise, but fell in a heap on the floor once more. The Death Eater took her by the neck, lifted her, and dragged her out. Katavanni let out a hiss of pain as Nott jostled her as much as possible, reopening a few cuts as he did so. He dragged her to a chamber far from their cell, where Voldemort was waiting for her.

"Now, my little torture, we will be here for a while. You know the prophecy," Voldemort said in his thin voice. Katavanni tried her hardest to keep a blank face, but wondered how Voldemort knew that she, too, knew the prophecy.

"Now, I want to hear you scream. If you don't scream, you will be in more pain for longer than you have to. CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed. Katavanni bit her lip until it bled, but after a few minutes, she screamed. It was an unearthly sound, and, unfortunately, Draco heard it. His bedroom was right above where Katavanni was being tortured. He heard a long drawn out scream, then a pause, and another scream, over and over and over again, not stopping even when he heard popping noises inside his room, and all throughout the house.

Voldemort heard the popping, too, and he yelled, "Incarcerous!" and pointed his wand at the writhing Katavanni. She was immediately bound tightly, almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. Then Voldemort yelled, "Nott! Drag her to where the Order is waiting for us!" Nott dragged Katavanni by the bonds at her throat, choking her, until they met the order. Voldemort saw that Draco was among the Aurors. All wands were pointed at him.

"Ah, now, it would be foolish to do anything. I have Katavanni, dear Harry's precious sister, who, I may add, also knows the prophecy. And since she, too, has a lightning bolt scar, she is just as valuable as Harry. Now, I will give her to you, if one of you comes forward, and tells me the prophecy. Then she is all yours. But for each day that you don't come, I will cut off an appendage." When Voldemort finished, all eyes turned to Katavanni. She was being held up by her hair, as she couldn't walk on her own, but she raised her head defiantly to stare at Harry, then Dumbledore, and finally looked to Voldemort.

"Fuck you, bastard." There was an audible gasp at the bold words. With that, all of the Order vanished with loud pops. Voldemort was furious. He cast the Cruciatus until Katavanni blacked out.

"How could you just leave her there?" Draco yelled, "She's going to be killed!"

"Calm down, Draco," Dumbledore said. It was the day after they had left the Malfoy Manor. But Dumbledore spoke too soon. A Pensieve appeared in front of the Order. Stunned, no one spoke for a moment. Then Dumbledore said, "Everyone, I suggest you dive into the Pensieve." Without another word, everyone went in.

They recognized immediately that this was Katavanni's memory. They watched as each Death Eater took their turn hitting or kicking the girl, until Voldemort told them to stop. She was coughing up blood. Then Voldemort said, "Ah, little torture, what should we start with first?" Katavanni sat up as much as she could, looked him in the eye, and spat blood onto his face. Voldemort roared with fury and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Katavanni screamed in agony as she writhed on the floor. Just before she was about to pass out, Voldemort broke the spell. Then he conjured a knife, and proceeded to slowly saw off all the fingers on her left hand. Katavanni screamed and screamed, but she did not cry. Voldemort grinned maliciously, and the memory ended.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to go get her!" Draco yelled once again.

"Draco, we will rescue her. She will be alright," Dumbledore replied. Draco hissed furiously, turned on his heel, and stalked out the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione cautiously followed. He went up to his bedroom in #12 Grimmauld Place, and, to the utter surprise of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, he started to cry. He sounded more like a wounded animal, wheezing through great, racking sobs, slightly stifled because his head was in his hands. The three friends slowly entered the room, and sat on the bed with him. Hermione sat right next to Draco, and slowly moved her hand in circles on his back. At first, he flinched at the touch, but he slowly let it make him relax. When he was finally calm, Draco looked up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

"Nonsense! Crying is a good way to let out anger and frustration. And Dumbledore will find a way to get her back, you know," Hermione replied.

"I know he will, but he takes his time. When she comes back, how different will she be?"

Each day, they received another memory in the Pensieve. They got more brutal as one week passed, then two, and one Wednesday, Draco had finally had enough of Dumbledore saying he would rescue her.

"Weren't you just there for that? She just had half of her leg sawed off, and you are telling me to BE CALM BECAUSE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL?" Draco yelled.

"Draco, we will be rescuing her on Sunday. This Sunday," Dumbledore replied. Draco just sneered, and stalked away to his room.

Katavanni had waited through the agony, had blocked her mind, and the Order was still not here. She was beginning to wonder if they would ever come, or if they would just leave her to Voldemort. He had started to come by more often than the one torture session per day, and say things like, "They haven't come for you yet. They don't care. How could you be loved? You're just a freak." And the thing is, that, she had actually started to believe him. She lost hope, and accepted that she was going to die in this wretched place. She stopped screaming, which made the torture longer. But she didn't care. Not anymore.

When Sunday came, she was awoken by four loud pops. She wondered what Voldemort was planning today. It was then that she heard the whispered, "Alohomora," and her cell door swung open. She saw Draco leaning down to pick her up off the floor, with Harry, a red-haired boy, and a bushy-haired girl standing guard.

Then the four Disapparated, just as the Death Eaters came running.

 **AN: Please, Please, please, please, please review. The next chapters will be posted solely if I get at least one review. they can be just one word like, 'Terrible', or 'Good'. Please review!**


End file.
